What's In A Kiss?
by Marineko
Summary: [yaoi - makikiyo - oneshot] i really dunno how to summarize this one... throws hands up in frustration arggh! just read it! and review!


Title: What's In A Kiss? (^__^ - for the lack of a better title… XP)  
  
Author: Black Rainbow  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Archives: moonflower.tk, sdbc, fanfiction.net, ask if you want it… ^^  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own slam dunk. I wish I do, but I don't…  
  
Rating: uh… decide for yourself.  
  
Warnings: OOC, as usual. ^^ sap. Unedited. Pretty much plotless… my first MakiKiyo, so bear with me…  
  
What's In A Kiss?  
  
(an early birthday present for Hanase! ^__^ glad you liked it!)  
  
  
  
Kiyota Nobunaga was standing in the room, his hair wild and even more disheveled than usual, his breath caught in his throat.  
  
Across him, stood another boy with a gleam in his eyes. He was wearing a white shirt that clung to him, and Kiyota could not take his eyes off the tan, sculpted muscles, the brown locks that fell over the other boy's eyes that sparked with desire.  
  
As the other boy came closer, Kiyota was overcome by a strange feeling of anticipation. His heart beat erratically as he stared into the other boy's gaze. When the boy finally kissed him, Kiyota felt like he would go mad, explode with everything that he was feeling. The other boy teased his mouth open, his tongue playing with Kiyota's. Kiyota shuddered against his mouth, and the other boy groaned. The other boy's mouth left Kiyota's to travel slowly to his cheek, down the hollow of his neck, and over his shoulders. Kiyota moaned softly, shuddering at the feeling of the boy's lips, hot, on his skin.  
  
"Shinichi," he moaned, when a loud, deafening ring shattered the haze of passion that he was shrouded in.  
  
"Nobu? Nobu! Wake up! I don't care if you haven't finished your homework; you're still going to school today!"  
  
He sat up, breathing heavily, flushed from the dream. His right hand reached out absently to turn off the alarm clock, and he looked blurrily at the closed door, against which his mother was banging. "I'm awake, mom!" he yelled out, and he could hear his mother's retreating footsteps, probably on her way to bang on his younger brother's door.  
  
Kiyota looked around the room, his heart still hammering like crazy, his pulse racing. He slowly kicked off the covers and got out of bed, feeling disoriented from sleep. He turned to look at the picture on his desk.  
  
It was a picture of the whole Kainan basketball team, but he wasn't looking at it because of that. He stared at the tall boy in the middle of the group, the captain of the team. Maki Shinichi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Kiyota, how come you're so quiet today?" Jin asked, only 15 minutes into practice that day. Kiyota just looked down, thinking about his dream.  
  
He mumbled, "I'm just tired, that's all."  
  
He had been acting strangely the whole day. He bumped into Maki a couple of times around the corridors of Kainan University, and both times he just turned red and rushed away, stammering about how he really had to be somewhere else. Maki's best friend was absent that day, and Maki sat with Jin and him during lunch. The older boy had sat right opposite him, and he couldn't look up. He spent the whole lunch hour staring at his food.  
  
Part of him was feeling really guilty about his dream, as if he had done something wrong to his senior by dreaming about him that way. Part of him was confused, as if it really happened, and he didn't know how to act around Maki any longer. And then there was the other part, which he didn't even want to think about at the moment.  
  
The part that was still stunned by the realization that he Iwanted/I Maki.  
  
"Tired?" Jin asked. "I take it you didn't sleep well last night?"  
  
The basketball that Jin had just passed to him fell to the floor, as Kiyota turned positively scarlet. He looked down and stared at the ball rolling on the floor, knowing that everyone was staring at him.  
  
"Gomen," he muttered. He looked up slowly, his eyes searching for Maki's. When he found them, he said, "Gomen, sempai. I'm not feeling well today. Is it okay I leave practice early?"  
  
Maki was still looking at him strangely, but he just turned and left the gym. /Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!/ one part of his mind was yelling. He tried to breath in deeply to calm himself down, but it didn't work. He walked just a bit further, and sat underneath a tree near the school, bringing his knees up to his chin, and wondering what was happening to him.  
  
"It's just a dream," he murmured to himself. "It's just a dream. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean anything." But however much he repeated those words to himself, he couldn't seem to convince himself of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is he okay?" Maki asked Jin. "He's been acting really strange the whole day." His brows were knitted together with worry, and Jin shrugged, wishing he knew what was going on.  
  
"I don't know… he said that he was just tired, but…"  
  
Maki shook his head. "I think there's more to it than that," he said. He added quietly, "He didn't look at me at all today. It's like he's avoiding me or something."  
  
Jin was quiet. After a while, Maki sighed, and said, "I'm going to find out what happened. You handle the practice until I come back, okay?"  
  
Eyes wide, Jin tried to protest. "But -"  
  
But Maki was already out of the gym doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Maki found him, Kiyota was still under the tree, his arms around his knees, his expression somewhat forlorn. Maki walked slowly towards him, and quietly, afraid that the other boy would bolt if he saw him coming. When he was near enough, he called softly, "Kiyota?"  
  
Kiyota looked up, startled. His face turned red, and then pale, when he saw Maki standing next to him. The older boy asked, "Can I sit with you?"  
  
Kiyota just shrugged, his head hearing nothing but the hammering of his heart. /Be cool be cool be cool be cool/, he thought, trying to calm down and to appear normal, so that Maki wouldn't suspect everything.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Maki asked him.  
  
"Um." Kiyota searched frantically for something to say, anything, to cover for what he actually felt. "It's just this girl I like," he finally muttered. /At least it's partly true… except for the girl part…/  
  
"Oh." He couldn't see Maki's expression, but Maki's eyes had darkened with… something. Both of them were silently staring into space, when Maki asked, "What does that have to do with you avoiding me?"  
  
Kiyota turned red again at the question, remembering his dream. He suddenly felt restless, thinking about how Maki was sitting right next to him, their elbows touching. "She likes you," he fabricated.  
  
Maki nodded, still looking at the blue sky. "Well, rest assured," he murmured. "I won't take your girl away from you. Besides, I already like someone else."  
  
Disappointment welled in Kiyota like he just swallowed the whole sea, and now the saltwater was choking him inside and threatening to spill from his eyes. "You do?" he asked ever so softly.  
  
"Hai." Maki turned to look at him, his gaze serious.  
  
Kiyota mustered up a smile. "Is she pretty?"  
  
A smile played around Maki's lips for a moment, and disappeared as a look of resignation came to Maki's eyes. "You could say Ishe/I is really… something else."  
  
"Oh." Kiyota looked away, and concentrated his eyes on a rock next to his feet. He felt like he couldn't pretend anymore, but he knew he had to. If Maki knew what he felt… he shuddered. He didn't think that he could handle Maki hating him.  
  
They were quiet again, both caught in their own thoughts. Kiyota was still concentrating on breathing normally, and he wondered what Maki was thinking about. /Probably the girl he liked/, he thought. He looked on at a couple of blackbirds that have swooped down, finding something interesting on the ground. /Why did I lie to him?/ Kiyota wondered. /Why did I tell him there was girl… when there wasn't?/  
  
Because he wanted Maki to think that he was normal.  
  
He wanted to snort at that. How could he be normal, now? How could he even act normally around Maki, after his dream? After realizing what he felt about Maki? /He is going to find out sooner or later… maybe I really should just tell him. Then maybe the pain wouldn't be so drawn out/, he thought.  
  
"Maki-san…"  
  
"Kiyota…"  
  
They looked at each other in surprise. Then, smiling a little, Maki said, "You first."  
  
Kiyota shook his head. "No, you." He wanted to know what Maki wanted to say, and he was afraid that after what Ihe/I had to say, Maki wouldn't be in much of a talking mood. Maki might not even want to be friends with him anymore, he thought chokingly. And… if the senior was homophobic… /I will not even think about that/, he told himself.  
  
"What was the real reason you were avoiding me?" Kiyota looked at Maki sharply when he heard the question. "Tell me truth, Kiyota."  
  
Kiyota turned, his eyes (again) glued to the rock near his feet. "I guess you have a right to know," he said. His voice sounded hoarse and unsteady, like he was trying not to tremble so much.  
  
Maki waited while Kiyota took a couple of deep breaths, before he could continue. "I… dreamt about you last night," he whispered softly. "You were… kissing me…" he didn't elaborate on that. He just stared at the rock, his face a new shade of crimson, his heart now racing beyond his control. /There is no way I could act normal around Maki…/ he realized. /No matter what I do… there is no way…/  
  
"How?"  
  
"What?" he asked, his mind in a daze, probably from too much oxygen. Maki had leaned closer to him, their faces almost touching.  
  
"How did I kiss you?"  
  
Kiyota just blinked. He thought he was going suffocate, the way his heart was beating. Or maybe… /is it possible to die from too much oxygen in your head?/ he wondered.  
  
"Was it like this?" Maki pressed his lips against Kiyota's forehead gently. The touch was as light as a feather, but the heat was volcanic against Kiyota's skin. Kiyota shuddered again, and shook his head, bewildered.  
  
"Was it like this?" Maki shifted so that he was right in front of Kiyota. He was on his knees, and he leaned close to touch his lips, still gently, to Kiyota's. The kiss lasted longer than the first one, and it was as warm, and tasted sweet. Kiyota shook his head again, his back leaning against the tree. He felt boneless, melting under Maki's lips.  
  
"Was it like this?"  
  
Maki grasped Kiyota's shoulders and pushed Kiyota against the tree. He crushed his mouth to Kiyota's parted lips. Kiyota's eyes fluttered shut as his arms went around Maki, moaning. Need and pleasure exploded within both of them, and Maki's hands went slowly downwards, and slid against the fabric of the shorts teasingly towards Kiyota's inner thighs, causing Kiyota to gasp.  
  
"Maki…" A single rational thought had pushed itself into Kiyota's mind, and his hands went to stop Maki's. "Shinichi," he said again, gasping. "Stop."  
  
Maki pulled back slowly – and painfully, his eyes dark and intense as he looked at Kiyota. Both of them just stared at each other as they tried to breath normally again. /Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale/, Kiyota commanded himself. When their minds were finally functioning again, Maki went back to sit next to Kiyota.  
  
"We're still in the school compounds… if anyone saw…" Kiyota murmured softly.  
  
"You mean, what if the girl you liked saw…" Maki's voice had an edge to it.  
  
Kiyota barked out a short laugh. "There was no girl." He closed his eyes, tightly, not wanting to think about what just happened. Dreaming about something, and wanting that something… that was different. Now, when he was faced with the fact that what happened, happened, and the consequences of it. And what it meant. /Does he like me?/ he wondered. /Or does he just want me?/ "I didn't want to tell you about the dream… so I made the girl up. And I thought you liked someone else…"  
  
Maki softened. "Silly kid," he murmured, turning to kiss Kiyota again, this time on the cheek. The freshman held his breath, as Maki continued. "It was you that I liked all along…"  
  
Kiyota eyes filled with hope as he smiled uncertainly. "Really?"  
  
"Really," Maki smiled as he replied. He stood up, pulling Kiyota up with him. "Now, let's get you home. You didn't eat your lunch today, so I bet you're really hungry right now…"  
  
"What about practice?"  
  
"Oh, they can handle one day without me…" Maki's eyes gleamed as he added suggestively, "Right now I have more important things in mind, and eating is only one of them…"  
  
Blushing profusely, Kiyota scrambled after Maki, and the two of them walked away, feeling strangely content in their newly formed relationship.  
  
-owari- 


End file.
